


Operation Lineage

by drarryklainedestiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genocide, Major Character Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryklainedestiel/pseuds/drarryklainedestiel
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic was left shaken and searching for answers. What resulted was a project that successfully found a strand of You-Know-Who's DNA that the Ministry assumed to be the "evil" gene. This prompted a period of the location of and systematic extermination of anyone who shared this same DNA strand, eventually turning into what some could call a genocide. Can Lily Potter, the daughter of the Saviour of the Wizarding World, save the World for a second time in a millennium? Or will the misguided Ministry prevail?





	Operation Lineage

Prologue:

“Lily,” my dad looked at me a way he’d never before- looking ashamed and disgusted. “How could you?” His face contorted in anger as he stepped towards me, the auror holding my wand arm behind my back instinctively tightening his grip at my Father’s reaction. At this moment I feel the eyes of my team on me, most likely hiding in the shadows of one of the cottages, waiting for the right moment to attack. 

It’s also in this split second that I realize- my life will no longer be the same. I can’t be the girl fighting in the shadows anymore, I’m going to be thrust into the spotlight. I’m going to be made out to be a disgusting, inhuman monster in the papers, and I can never go back home or back to Hogwarts again. I can already see the headlines now: “Lily Potter, daughter of the Savior of The Wizarding World: You-Know-Who 2.0?” 

“You don’t understand,” I said, trying to maintain a cool tone and stature for my team more than anything. If I’m cool and collected and not panicked, I hope they will be too. Finn always is, and always makes the team act the same way, but then again, none of us have ever been caught and identified before. 

“Understand!” He laughed dryly, turning around to face the burning village behind him. “Lily, I don’t think there’s much I’m missing.” I see a head pop out of an alley behind him, covered by a gray hood. I make eye contact- green eyes. Finn. Finally. His head pops back in and I look back at my Father, hoping he won’t notice my eyes wandering. “You’re purposefully stopping Ministry expiditons to rid the Wizarding World of evil by attacking aurors with your gang. What else is there?”

“You’re killing innocent people,” I reply, waiting for another sign of Finn to enter my peripheral vision. I shift my weight a bit, as my feet are getting a bit sore, standing on the uneven rock road of the village. “They haven’t done anything wrong.”

“They’re threats.” He says, glaring straight at me. “You of all people should know why threats need to be dealt with. I raised you to know that.”

“What happened to you?” I say, shaking my head at him, feigning disbelief. As if I didn’t know my own father was in on this, being head Auror. “You used to have compassion, now you’re blindly killing everyone with an “evil gene” in them. You’re not protecting us anymore. This is genocide. You’re a fucking murderer.”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon to hopefully make this less confusing! Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
